Noob Saibot
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Noob Saibot is a character from the fighting game series, Mortal Kombat. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Akuma VS Noob Saibot * Batman vs Noob Saibot (Abandoned) *Noob Saibot vs. Blake Belladonna *'Darth Vader vs Noob Saibot' (Complete) *Noob Saibot VS Dio Brando *'Fulgore vs Noob Saibot' (Complete) *Fumikage Tokoyami vs Noob Saibot *Gengar vs Noob Saibot *Itachi Uchiha vs. Noob Saibot *Noob Saibot vs. Jin Kisaragi *Noob Saibot vs Nightcrawler *Omen vs Noob Saibot *Noob Saibot vs Psycho Mantis (Abandoned) *'Reaper vs Noob Saibot' (Complete) *Shadowman (Michael LeRoi) vs Noob Saibot *Shadow Jago vs Noob Saibot *Vergil vs. Noob Saibot *Noob Saibot vs Venom *Noob Saibot vs Yang Xiao Long *Noob Saibot vs Zed Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Adam Taurus (RWBY) *Camilla (Fire Emblem) *Celty Sturluson (Durara) *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) *Kylo Ren (Star Wars) *Mr. Game & Watch (Nintendo) *Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) *Specter Knight (Shovel Knight) *Winter Schnee (RWBY) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) *Zato-One (Guilty Gear) History In life, Bi-Han was a cold-blooded and violent assassin in the Lin Kuei who was the original Sub-Zero. He is invited to attend the Mortal Kombat tournament hosted by Shang Tsung. Though he and his fellow Lin Kuei, the pre-cyborgs Cyrax and Sektor, accepted the offer as their order was approached with a contract for the sorcerer's head, Bi-Han is killed by Scorpion who believe assassin murdered him and his family during the Shirai Ryu massacre. But death was not the end for Bi-Han, the evil in his heart from his deeds as an assassin brough him to the Fifth Plane of the Netherrealm to face a terrible fate unknown even to Raiden where he was resurrected by Quan Chi. Purged of his humanity, Bi-Han is reborn as Noob Saibot and serves as the necromancer's helper. DEATH BATTLE Info Background * Real Name: Bi-Han * Age: 32 (at Death) * Species: Wraith (formally Human) * Nationality: Chinese American * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 210 lbs Equipment * Scythe (Mortal Kombat 4/Gold) * Ninja Swords (Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition) * Shurikens (Mortal Kombat Deception/Armageddon) * Troll Hammer (Mortal Kombat Armageddon) Abilities (Moveset) * Freeze: Noob Saibot can throw a ice ball that can freeze a single opponent in place. Bi-Han can also use an upgraded version of this movie (called the Deep Freeze) which allows him to cause his opponent to be frozen solid to the point where he can shatter such opponent instantly. * Lin Kuei Slide: Noob Saibot can slide across the floor and knock his opponent off one's own feet. Bi-Han can also use the upgraded version (Super Lin Kuei Slide) which allows him to slide at a great distance. * Ground Freeze: Noob Saibot can use his freeze ability to freeze the floor, causing anyone to whoever steps on it to slip all over the place, allowing Bi-Han to score a free hit if not a free combo attempt. * Air Freeze: Noob Saibot can jump and freeze his opponent while airborne. * Diagonal Freeze: Noob Saibot can freeze his opponent if they are ever airborne for any reason. * Ice Clone: Noob Saibot can create a statue of himself anywhere he chooses, whoever touches the ice clone for any reason (unless the opponent is specifically immune to being frozen solid) is frozen solid. * Freeze on Contact: Noob Saibot can cause a little jog on himself, whoever touches Sub-Zero while in this state will be frozen solid upon contact. * Polar Blast: Noob Saibot is capable of freezing the air all around him by channeling all of his ice power into one destructive blast of ice para-elemental damage. * Ghost Ball: Noob Saibot can throw a Ghost Ball at his opponent which prevents his opponent from using any spells, abilities in addition to preventing his opponent from blocking blows as well as parrying blows which allows Bi-Han to score free hits. * Hidden Claw: Noob Saibot can throw a hidden claw in a similar manner as Scorpion can throw his Kunai Spear, which causes him to drag his opponent close to him thus allowing Bi-Han to perform a free hit or a free combo. * Confusing Teleport: Noob Saibot can teleport from behind his opponent and punches his opponent from behind. * Jump Attack: Noob Saibot he can grapple his opponent while air-born and performs a throw attack. * Slide Tackle: Noob Saibot he can perform a scissor kick and slam his opponent on the ground. * Teleport Slam: Noob Saibot he can disappear and then reappear behind his opponent as he grabs his opponent then slams such individual on the ground. An enhanced version is Teleport Smash, where Noob Saibot can drag his opponent through the ground two additional times via portal. * Shadow Throw: Noob Saibot he can send a shadow construct version of himself that will grab his opponent and throw such individual in the air. * Teleport Attacks: Noob Saibot he can teleport to his opponent with the intent to attack his chosen opponent. This ability is similar to Teleport Slam with the only expectation is that he doesn't slam his opponent. * Blue Fireball: Noob Saibot he can throw a bluish-whitish fireball at his target. * Shadow Slide: Noob Saibot he can send out his shadow to perform a slide attack which then causes his opponent to trip. The upgraded version called Saibot Slide allows Noob Saibot to send out his shadow to cause his opponent to completely flip over the shadow onto their back. * Air Fireball: Noob Saibot he can shoot a fireball in midair. * Darkness: Noob Saibot he can summon darkness to disappear and reappear at will. * Black Hole: Noob Saibot he can shoot a dark portal in the air which then lands on the ground behind his opponent. Further more, he can also make it appear in front or landing right at his opponent. If such opponent ever falls into or gets knocked into a black hole, such opponent will fall from the sky above Noob Saibot and receive damage from the drop. * Shadow Charge: Noob Saibot can send out a Shadow with the intent to tackle his foe. Further more, his upgraded version called Saibot Charge causes Noob Saibot to send out a Shadow to punch his opponent in the face before disintegrating. * Shadow Upknee: Noob Saibot can send out a Shadow in the air which kicks his opponent away from him. Further more, his upgraded version called Saibot Upknee deals more damage and sends his opponent back away further. * X-Ray Move - Together Again: Noob Saibot first calls his shadow to appear from behind his opponent and grab them. Noob then punches the foe in the face, breaking the whole skull, the shadow then breaks their spine, heart and ribs by kneeing them in the lower back. Noob then kicks the opponent in the stomach, causing them to vomit on his leg. Fatalities * Spine Rip: Noob Saibot can perform a spine rip on his opponent allowing him to remove his opponent's head off with his bear hand with the spine showing. * Ice Stalagmite: '''Noob Saibot can uppercut his opponent and freezes the ground immediately to form a Ice Stalagmite hence the name of the fatality thus causing his opponent to be impaled upon impact. * '''Teleport Slams: Noob Saibot will teleport and repetitively slam his opponent on the ground until his opponent explodes into pieces. * Shadow Spin: Noob Saibot will lift his arm up to summon a spinning cloud identical to the one that surrounds an opponent affected by his attack-disabling projectile. It drops onto the opponent as the opponent oneself is lifted up into the air and spins the individual's body until the body explodes into body parts and bones. * Torso Rip: Noob Saibot can grap his opponent around the torso and rips it off in the most manliest ways imaginable then throws his opponent's torso on the ground. * Torso Kick: Noob Saibot can kick his opponent's torso off with a powerful kick. * Ice Shatter: Noob Saibot can deep freeze his opponent outright and shatter his opponent with a single uppercut afterwords. * Shuriken Barrage: Noob Saibot will take out a deck of shurikens and throws around eight of it to the opponent then throws all the shurikens on his hand, which makes the opponent fall on the ground, dead. * Make a Wish: Noob Saibot summons his shadow clone as both will grap onto his opponent's legs.This causes Noob Saibot and his shadow clone to pull his opponent apart until the opponent is ripped in half, thus showing both holding up each halves of the victim. * As One: Noob creates a portal below the opponent, and his shadow clone comes out and grabs his/her torso. When the opponent's legs are through the portal, Noob closes it, crushing the midsection, and leaving the victim crawling on the floor to bleed to death. Feats * Can easily evade traps that can otherwise kill in a single hit (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub Zero) * Defeats Fujin, the Wind God after he tries (and fails) to suck Bi-Han into a tornado thus exploding in the process. * Defeats the Earth God and collects the three icons that represent The Element of Earth. * Defeats the Water God and collects the three icons that represent The Element of Water. * Defeats the Fire God and collects the three icons that represent The Element of Fire. * Killed Scorpion and survived an encounter with Scorpion in the Netherrealm (both prior to Scorpion becoming a wraith) * Defeats the Prison Keeper in Prison of Souls (a large sized robot with a saw blade that Bi-Han can withstand) * Can push the statue of Shinnok with a single kick * Defeats a Fire-Breathing Dinosaur with a Warrior Riding it. * Defeats all of Quan-Chi's Fortress Girl Assassins. * Defeats Quan-Chi with Sareena's help. * Manages to steal Shinnok's Amulet and defeats his demon form by spamming his Polar Blast ability while having a stash of Urn of Vitalities like the N00b he is (even through Shinnok still lived). * Reactivated Cyber Smoke * Freed Sareena from Quan-Chi * Defeated Goro (Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition) * Survived a Soulnado, which is a supernatural phenomenon that contains tortured souls trapped between the realms Faults * Ended up betting defeated by Kuai Liang and Taven. * Ended up getting defeated by Sonya Blade as Sub-Zero * Ended up getting defeated and killed by Scorpion * Ended up getting defeated by Kung Lao (even through he managed to slip away) * Ended up getting defeated by Kabal alongside Mileena. * Ended up getting defeated by Cyber Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) * Was defeated by Nightwolf as he ended up kicking Noob Saibot into a Soulnado. Gallery Mortal Kombat - Noob Saibot as he appears in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 by John Tobias.png|Noob Saibot as he appears in Mortal Kombat 3 by John Tobias Noob Saibot.png|Noob Saibot as he appears in Mortal Kombat 9 Mortal Kombat - Noob Saibot Tribute Artwork for Mortal Kombat II.png|Noob Saibot Tribute Artwork for Mortal Kombat II Mortal Kombat - Noob Saibot's Concept Art for the MK Trilogy Version.png|Noob Saibot's Concept Art for the MK Trilogy Version Mortal Kombat - Noob Saibot as Sub-Zero as seen in Mortal Kombat Mythologies Sub-Zero.png|Noob Saibot as Sub-Zero as seen in Mortal Kombat Mythologies Sub-Zero Bi_han.gif|Bi-Han in MKMSZ Render Sub-Zero_(Bi-Han).png|Bi-Han (Sub-Zero) in Mortal Kombat 9 Mortal Kombat - Noob Saibot tries to calm Baraka to join in the rescue of the baby Tartaka.png|Noob Saibot tries to calm Baraka to join in the rescue of the baby Tartaka Mortal Kombat - Noob Saibot's bio and general strategies.png|Noob Saibot's bio and general strategies Noob_saibot_mk11.png|Noob Saibot as he appears in Mortal Kombat 11 Trivia * Noob Saibot is a wordplay on the names by the two Mortal Kombat creators Ed Boon (Noob) (Noobde on Twitter) and John Tobias (Saibot). * Whenever Noob Saibot wins against the player as seen in the arcade version of Mortal Kombat 2, Shao Kahn mentions "Feel the power of" which then gets cut off as Dan Forden mentions "TOASTY!" * Whenever the player wins as Noob Saibot in the arcade version of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Shao Kahn mentions "Its official, you suck!" Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Chinese Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Curse Bearers Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Evil siblings Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Playable Character Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shadow Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Undead Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warrior Category:Zombies Category:Ninja